Naru's Tea Test
by SolemnPassive
Summary: A tea test of wits and knowledge of Naru, let's see who gives him his proper tea? Will it be Masako, Yasu, or our favorite character, Mai herself!


Hi everyone! Miss me? It's ok if you don't :/

Anyways this is an idea I kinda stole from _**SilverMoonForever**_ I also hope you read this as well, simply love your work of fanfics!

* * *

It was just another day at SPR, that's what Mai at least thought, but boy was she wrong. Mai had just gotten into the office to see Monk, Yassu, Masako and John there. If Masako was there, then it was going to be hell and Yasu looked strangely hyped up sitting in his spot. Mia went to the kitchen to aim for making Naru his tea, but all her teas were gone.

She walked back over to the group, "Where are my teas, Yasu?" she asked annoyed.

He now wore a mischievous grin, "Well I'll give them to you, but we have to play a game" he said with an attitude that he wouldn't budge otherwise.

Mai sighed, "Fine, let's just get it over with" she said hurriedly not wanting to make Naru wait long, he could get really grumpy.

"Ok and here are our contestants, Masako Hara, Mai, and Myself will be guessing which one of these teas Naru is supposed to take in the morning" the teas were mixed in clear containers with no names on them.

"What happens if we select correctly" Masako asked with her kimono sleeve up to her mouth.

Yasu gave a grin, "I'm glad you asked, whoever gets it right, gets Naru themselves and no more fighting over him" he explained to Masako.

Masako was pleased and had an air of confidence as she went up to the clear containers and picked out one to open it to have ready to serve. Mai knew the smell well and that was most definitely the wrong tea, it was his tea she used to get him sleepy, chamomile. Mai wondered how this would turn out as she watched Masako make the tea and soon walked with a little tray with his cup of tea to his office.

What the four heard was a smashed cup and yelling, "Mai give me my tea, this is the wrong one!" with that Masako was shot down and scared of what happened in there.

Yasu now picked out his tea he would serve to Naru, now after that incident Earl Grey would have been perfect, but Mai smelled peppermint, so that would turn out wrong as well. Again the same thing happened to him that had happened to Masako.

It was now Mai's turn and she quickly looked through the teas knowing which one would settle him out just nicely, so she prepared it with a smile on her face and as she was going into his office, Masako thinking she would be sly tripped Mai and the tea spilled on her chest and chin. Naru looked up at her from his desk and went over to her to close the door behind her.

"Is that the right tea?" he asked pointing where it spilled on her.

Mai simply nodded and with that he was tracing the tea off of her with his cool tongue that took away the burning pain and left her heated up from the blood rush she was getting from having his tongue on her throat where he suckling softly at the tea. He seemed more at ease and licked at her chin, as he now finished cleaning her up with his tongue he pulled off her shirt and Mai burned inwardly at him looking at her and his touch. She closed her eyes expecting something to happen when she opened her eyes to see a new clean black dress shirt under her nose being offered to her. She took it from his hands and eyed him, "Use my extra shirt to change into and bring me a cup of tea of what was on you" his cheeks were tinted faintly and Mai was for sure her face was scarlet as she now left with his spare black dress shirt on.

The others watched her as she came out, "Well it looks like Mai wins, congratulations Mai" Yasu grinned while Masako stormed out of the SPR building obviously upset.

What had she made for Naru to make him become daring? Why of course, pumpkin spice, what else would make him to do what he just did?

* * *

Now the pumpkin spice thing is something I have belief in, because it's something that's happen to me before. So I believe it can make a man settle but yet daring, so thus this fic was born.

_**SilverMoonForever**_ I hope you read my twist of your idea and enjoyed, if not that's ok. I still love your work, also you should give her _**Love Under The Full Moon**_ a good read I might say. It's hilarious and makes a lot of sense to me! She also has other great work, that's just a personal favorite of mine that she has **COMPLETED. **I thank you again for letting me use your idea, luv ya!


End file.
